Blot Punnies
by R.L.R
Summary: This is just a series of stories I will probably be working on in the future...unless someone wants to adopt...crossovers and normal stories...chap 1: HP/Naruto yaoi crossgen pairing well, not really *pairing* ...


No, I'm not dead...and I haven't lost interest in any of my other stories either, it's just that...well, I'm too lazy to type the story down....but don't worry, I'll update soon!!! This is just something that's been running around in my head, and It's something I think I'll work on later. The next couple of chapters will be of other first chapters I came up with, kay?

Okay, this story is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, and the main pairing is a threesome!! So I can't exactly call it a pairing, can I? This is also yaoi, so if you're not into that, sorry, but this isn't the story for you. The next chapter will have a het pairing though, so you can still look forward to that!

**Summary:** After eight years in the Sound Village, Sasuke is back in Konoha, but not willingly. He has plans to destroy the village, but is stopped by the mysterious ANBU Hyou, who works exclusively for the Hokage. If Hyou is the one who defeated him, why does Sasuke have such feelings for the ANBU? And why doesn't Hyou acknowledge anyone except the Rokudaime?

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto/Hari

Eh, so yeah, that's the summary and the pairing/threesome thing-y. Triad relationship, maybe? Ah well, enjoy!!

*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Hokage's Shadow**

All around a dark-haired shinobi, yells of panic and anger were heard, and chaos and destruction accompanied said sounds.

Snarling in anger, Sasuke brought his katana down in a graceful arc and sliced a Chunnin in half and moved to another unfortunate victim.

"Get the Hokage!" someone from the background screamed in a panic.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. What would Tsunade be able to do? Orochimaru had been stronger than her and Jaraiya combined, and if he had killed that snake bastard, how would that blonde fare on her own? How pathetic this village truly was. He kept killing with his katana, entertaining himself until the Hokage showed up. She was probably sleeping, with sake running through her veins.

"Sasuke!"

That voice stopped him. He smirked. Naruto. There wasn't a day he didn't think about the blond idiot. How was he doing? Did he finally get Sakura to go with him to Ichiraku's? Or maybe he noticed Hinata's behaviour when he was around. Ah well. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he would be taking Naruto with him from this place as soon as he had destroyed it. And first, he would start by killing the Hokage.

When he turned around and saw his best friend for the first time eight years, he knew his plan would be harder than he thought. Just a few feet away from him was Naruto, dressed in the Hokage's clothes.

When did this happen? Why hadn't he heard of it? _How the hell_ was he supposed to kill is _best friend_?! Plus, Naruto would never leave the village now that he was their leader.

Humph. It didn't matter. He'd find a way around this obstacle. Maybe he'd negotiate. He hadn't done that in a long time.

"Sasuke. What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked.

Two best friends stood in front of each other, and the whole world disappeared. It was just the two of them. No one else existed. A gust of wind lifted some leaves, allowing them to swirl around the two boys – no, men.

"Hn. Dobe. What does it look like I'm doing?" the dark-haired one replied, putting his katana away.

Naruto watched his movements. "Are you crazy? You are a rogue, more so, you are a threat. Don't put that away. I'm about to knock you out," he said.

"No. _You_ are about to leave this place, with me," he answered.

"Absolutely not, teme. If you're here, why do you think I will let you get away again?" the blond countered.

"Hn. It doesn't have to be of your free will. I'll just drag you with me whiles you're out. I'll use a sleeping jutsu if I have to."

"And leave the village unprotected? I don't think so!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke snapped. "Who cares about the _fucking village?!_ You're coming with me, and that's _final!_"

With that said, he quickly went through some hand-seals, and yelled out, "Katon: Karyu Endan!"

A stream of fire shot through his mouth, and he smirked at the look of confusion on Naruto's face. He was strong, so why wouldn't he use a stronger jutsu? Naruto just stared, confused, and almost moved too slowly, luckily for him though, and ANBU appeared right in front of him, and the stream of fire stopped within centimetres of burning Naruto's face off.

"Hokage-sama! Please, let me deal with this!" the ANBU yelled, unsheathing two sais from his belt.

"No, Hyou! This is _my_ fight! You can protect me from anything else, but please, let _me_ fight this time!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fists so he didn't strike out.

Sasuke smirked as the – shorter by at least a head of Naruto's six foot – ANBU whirled around and glared at the third blond Hokage in Kohona's history. "No," he growled. "I made a blood promise. I will _always_ fight for you!"

Sighing, Naruto relented and backed away from the ANBU. "Please be careful, Hyuo. Try not to get hurt. And don't kill Sasuke either, alright?" he whispered in his ear, glancing nervously at Sasuke, who was currently glaring.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Just try to stay out of the danger zone."

"Hai. Good luck, Hyou." Naruto jumped away and landed next to a pink-haired kunoichi, who kept herself from gaping at Sasuke by fussing over the blonde's almost burnt face.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have heard a lot about you. It will be an honour to fight someone so strong, someone almost invincible," Hyuo said, giving the nuke-nin a low bow of respect.

Said nuke-nin, on the other-hand, was not so happy about the turn of events. "You are stupid, little panther. You are right, I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I _am_ invincible. So why do you, a short little thing, think you can defeat me?"

"No, not defeat you, Uchiha-san. Just capture you." Settling into a kenjutsu fighting stance with his sais, Hyou asked, "What kind of fight shall this be? Taijutsu, ninjutsu or kenjutsu? Your pick, Uchiha –san."

"You think you are so important that I will waste chakra on you? A bit conceited, are you not?"

"Hardly Uchiha-san. But please, let's stop stalling and fight now."

"Hn. Put those away. This will be taijutsu only," he ordered.

"As you wish."

A moment later, Saskue was rushing towards him. Dodging nimbly, Hyou jumped away and tried to deliver a kick to Sasuke's face. Soon they were just a blur, and everyone watching had a hard time following their incredibly fast movements.

Jumping out of the fight, Sasuke panted lightly. "You're good. I'll admit that I never liked taijutsu, but I didn't think I would need to take this up a notch. Ninjutsu it is then."

Standing in the crowd, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's declaration. "He's doomed. Even I haven't defeated Hyou in ninjutsu just yet. Sasuke is going to be in the village by tomorrow, for sure."

"Earlier on, it seemed like were able to stop my fire attack. Let's see how you did that, shall we? Katon: Kayru Endan!" he continued, then blew a stream out of his mouth once again.

Hyou watched the fire missile come straight at him and shook his head in disappointment. The fire slowed down, halting a few steps away from him. The shorter one moved closer to the flame, stared at it for a moment, then brought his hand up to it.

"Fire is a dangerous thing, Uchiha-san," he lectured, his hand brushing lightly at the still flames. "It could help the maker, or it could _harm_ the maker." The fire started to move, but this time , it was disappearing into the ANBU's hand.

Sasuke could only gape as his attack was just absorbed into his opponent. How was that even possible?

"I'll tell you now, Uchiha-san: not only did I absorb your attack, but I was also absorbing your chakra. I still am, as a matter of fact. That fire was created by your chakra and since I have a bit of it in me, I can drain the source. That source is you. You can call it my...kekkai genkai," Hyou explained.

Hm. A kekkai genkai, huh? He'd never heard of such a bloodline, but it didn't matter. He'd still defeat this opponent, then get to Naruto. And if this idiot was draining his chakra, he figured it'd be better to use something strong and destructive, just to get it over with right now. And he knew just what to use against this person.

"Shikumi no Jutsu." Sasuke drawled confidently, staring straight in the eye of the ANBU. Inwardly he smirked. Let's see this _pest_ get out of this one.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but you've got to do better than that. Such mind techniques don't work on me," Hyou said, his voice sounding almost disappointed.

Sasuke snarled. Who the hell was this ANBU? He was almost out of chakra to do make any other attacks aside from D-ranked and supplementary.

"I think I will attack now. Please defend yourself, Uchiha-san," Hyou warned before he took of running.

Sasuke frowned. What was he doing? Hearing wind, he turned around, and was faced with Hyou running straight at him. He tried to move, but found himself unable to. _What the hell? This must be part of his attack,_ he thought.

Soon Hyou was running around him in circles, going so fast that even Sasuke had a hard time seeing him. _What kind of stupid technique is this?!_

"Fire!" Hyou yelled, and at that moment, he was surrounded by a circular wall fire. _No, I'm not surrounded by fire, the panther guy is on fire, and he's going so fast that it looks like I'm surrounded by fire._

Hot, it was getting too hot. _A heat stroke? Is that what he's trying to do?_

Suddenly the fire was gone, and Sasuke sighed. But Hyou was still running. "Water!" he yelled. That same circular space was slowly being filled with water. _Damn! When this fills up, I'll drown! I can't let this happen!_

It was too late for Sasuke though. Soon the tiny, enclosed space was filled, and as he tried to stay conscious, he heard a muffled yell of, "Water Suppression!" That was the last thing the nuke-nin remembered when he woke up the next morning.

*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I know that was a lame ass fight and Sasuke should have done better, but don't forget that Hyou was draining his chakra at the same time, plus I figured that the Shikumi no Jutsu (which is that weird mind attack Orochimaru used on Sakura and Sasuke during the Chunnin Exams which made them see their deaths) would take a lot of chakra, and Sasuke may be strong, but he ain't a chakra mine like Naruto is. He didn't think Hyou would be able to defend himself from such a destructive attack...yeah, that's my explanation.

So review, yeah? Tell me what you think of the story....well, at least y'all realise who Hyou is....if you don't...well *shrug* I don't know how else to tell you.


End file.
